Bitter Sweet
by sweetu
Summary: Who ever knew that lust was such a deadly desire; a poisonous black liquid capable of seeping deep into the soul and taking a hold of ones thoughts, making the individual a prisoner to their own torrid emotions. Jacob/Leah one-shot


Bitter Sweet

**Bitter Sweet**

**  
**Lust was a lecherous word. It could blind a man; engulf him in such erotic darkness that freedom from its tumultuous currents seemed impossible. It was an emotion so powerful that it brought out a raw sexual need from deep within. Leaking into the soul like a black poison and making one feel weak and uncontrollable in its presence.

The 6ft 2 male found this feeling difficult to resist, temptation clawing within his stomach like a wild animal, willing him to play "puppet" in its hands. It took the epitome of his self control to defy his masculine nature, and not fall into its deadly abyss. Yet no matter how he tried, he could not hide the raspy roughness that leaked into his voice, dripping with hot passion.

"_Leah."_

He might as well may have been holding a thick placard with the words "I want to fuck you" written across.

"_It's been a while…Jake._"

Jacob Black couldn't help but groan inwardly, as his eyes dilated in deadly craving for the delicate creature before him. The wolf inside him roared, his body quivering in desperate need. She could have at least put some clothes on.

"_Yeah, I guess_" he replied gruffly, unable to say more as he fought the urge to reach out and stroke her left breast, wishing to mould his mouth to the white bulge.

He was finding it more and more difficult to control the man inside him; burning to rip loose and throw her to the ground in an almost brutal manner. His mind was already trickling, drifting off to an almost sinful reverie; the force of his body against hers as their breath's mingled, his tongue probing deeper into her alluring mouth, enticing a response filled with strong desire.

Damn, Leah and her femininity. Sometimes women could be so difficult to handle.

"_What's wrong …cat got your tongue? I don't remember you ever being this tongue tied around me. You usually just let it all out_." Leah spat, her voice filled with sudden bitterness "_Why did you come back Jake...I'll only let the pack know if you're here to stay. We've already lamented enough over your love for that …that….Bella._"

Jacob couldn't help but bristle at her words, an unusual prick of pain stabbing his heart; she could have at least said "welcome". Yet even as he opened his mouth to retort, the young man couldn't help but admire her. The slight glow of her hair as it whipped down her back, the lose curls clinging desperately to her, as if in a protective manner. But he thought nothing more of it as a familiar bubble of anger bursting; who was she to talk about him?

"_Fuck you Leah, like really fuck you. You knew that I would come back to you…and the others._"

His body shook, but he was surprised at how literally he meant those words. And then all of a sudden it became impossible for him to deny the scorching need to touch her. It was so deadly, like hot lava spewing from a volcano.

"_You're still not over her…_j_ust go away Jacob._" her voice hard, yet becoming slightly broken as she continued, making each word into a tiny whisper "_I don't want half of you…I want the whole you, the real you. I...I…just go, please._"

His eyes narrowed, confusion lacing his mind and suffocating his thoughts; he felt unable to understand what her words truly implied. Yet they were the "trigger", and he suddenly moved; slowly like a lion stalking its prey, his eyes never leaving hers. She felt her body freeze, trapped like a deer, entranced by the dangerous glint in his eyes.

He reached forward, his left hand digging into her arm as he drew her closer, his right lightly touching her cheek, smoothing her hair from her face. And then his lips were on hers, brushing harshly in a desperate sexual need, one that he finally understood- he was attracted to her, there was no simpler way to put it. He now understood why he had yearned for her and her spiteful comments, while he had been away, running from Bella. He knew that he needed her like he had needed no other, and as his tongue trailed mercilessly across her jaw, probing gently into her mouth; he knew that she needed him too.

"_I…want you_" he breathed softly across her lips, letting his hand slide down her back in an intimate gesture, his fingers moving in a soothing motion "_I need you…_"

"_Jake…_" she whispered in response; one word and name that said it all.

He groaned softly, his name sounding like sweet honey on her lips, and captured her in his possessive embrace, causing shivers of ecstasy to course through her spine, a haze of lust enveloping her. He heard her gasp, as his masculine jaw played havoc on her white mould, his tongue flitting out as it snaked its way back towards her plump lips.

In an innocent act, overcome with need, Leah stood on her tiptoes placing a hungry kiss on his neck, nibbling softly at the tender area. Vibrant shivers ran through his spine like an electric current and he groaned.

Jacob opened his eyes and took her hand pressing it to his lips, his stormy grey eyes looking deep into her glazed brown ones.

"_I love you_"

_**That night he pushed her to the edge, making sweet love to her on the forest bed, till her mouth opened and she whimpered helplessly her words of love. Yet this only encouraged his torrid movements…till her every word was his name.**_


End file.
